The Memory Remains
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Dean has fun with chocolate sauce and strawberries. ADULT CONTENT.


The title of this story comes from a Metallica song - which is one of my favourites of theirs (although I prefer it when they perform it live than the recorded version!) I really enjoyed writing this one. winks

_**THE MEMORY REMAINS!**_

I watched as Dean bit into the strawberry, plump berry bursting beneath his teeth, releasing sticky juice down his chin. He wiped it clean, but the juice still remaoned on full soft lips, turning them shiny and slightly reddened. He dipped the remainder of the berry into the bowl of the chocolate sauce, before offering the berry to me, trailing warm chocolate on my lower lip, before I took the bait. I closed my eyes against the warm and sticky sweetness of the chocolate mixing with the tang of the strawberry, chewing slowly on the plump juiciness, before licking most of the remainder of the chocolate from my lip. I opened my eyes again to find Dean watching me, lust buried deep within half closed, deep green eyes, full soft lips parted slightly in a lusciously kissable pout.

I felt myself tighten in response to him, aching for him in all his beautiful perfection in a way I'd never ached for any other man. I felt dampness spreading between my legs, my sheer panties suddenly clinging to me as I wanted him, needed him, craved him.

He must have seen that sudden shift in my mood for he leant forward to kiss me on the lips, nibbling gently on my lower lip and removing the remainder of the chocolate there. He cupped a breast, stroking and tweaking an already aching nipple until it grew hard, as I guided his free hand between my legs. He groaned when he felt how ready for him I was, yet still he seemed intent on making me wait for him, for he reached for the bowl of chocolate beside him, dipping one finger in to drizzle it in my navel. I murmured in pleasure, as I felt the warmth there, angling myself up to him slightly as he leant down to dip the point of his tongue in my navel, licking it free of chocolate.

He trailed more chocolate up my abdomen, licking it clean in short strokes of his tongue, and I pushed my hand through his short soft hair, as he continued on his way. I groaned again as he smeared more chocolate on one nipple, bending down to plant those perfect lips on my nipple, sucking and nipping it long after the chocolate had gone. He devoted the same attention to my other nipple, until I felt as though I was about to burst or melt from all of the heated desire coursing through me. I'd never felt this way with any other man and I suspected I'd never get that feeling again. No man could beat the beauty and the perfection of Dean Winchester. I was just glad to have this one glorioous taste of perfection, even if it only meant I'd have one night of it. At least the memory would remain of it for long afterwards.

He trailed his tongue down my stomach, trailing lower, lower, lower still, before he eased my panties down around my knees. I threw my head back, eyes closed, mouth parted in a pleasured moan, as I felt his tongue inside me, and I groaned loudly again, as he licked and suckled me into screaming release.

I mean, the things this guy could do with his tongue and a pair of luscious lips, only hinted at what the rest of him could do. He trailed hot kisses up my abdomen again, before nipping gently at my neck with his teeth. He trailed his hard cock around my entrance, and I whimpered in sudden need, wanting his hard shaft inside me, pleasuring me.

I turned my face to his, planting an urgent kiss on his soft and silky lips, before saying - "Dean ... please ...!"

I hated begging, but I needed this, needed release from all these burning emotions I held for this man, release only he could provide or else I felt I should surely burst from the overpowering desire I held for him.

I kissed him again, screaming into his mouth when he thrust himself roughly inside me, filling me more completely than I ever imagined he would. I tightened around him and he shouted out streams of curses as he started moving inside me, pushing deeper with every thrust. It was rough but fantastic and I reached climax quickly, not able to control my emotions better with such a hot man deep inside me. The orgasm was the most powerful one I'd ever experienced - the first of many that long and sensuous night with Dean Winchester. I couldn't get enough of him or his body, and was grateful that he seemed more than willing to lavish every attention on my more than willing body.

Neither of us slept very much that night but it was a small price to pay for such a pleasurable night with the perfect man ...

And I was right.

In days to come, the memory of that night remained ...


End file.
